Last Night
by moe little
Summary: But Robin wasn't yelling at Cyborg to drive faster because of the injuries he had sustained. And Cyborg certainly wasn't looking at Robin, it was Starfire's almost lifeless body draped across Robin's lap that made him drive so recklessly in his baby.
1. Pilot

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. I just wanted to start off by saying that this is my first FF story in a few years. Under a new account. I hope you enjoy :)

R&R any type of reviews accepted. That's the only way to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night<br>**Chapter One.

**-Raven's POV, third person-**

"I love you raven"

Raven looked up from the book she had been trying to read. Her eyes widened for a moment before she caught herself and pulled on her usual stoic face. She stared at her green team mate in utter shock, though she didn't let him know that. His face had reddened and his eyes were full of hope, she loved those eyes, but she wouldn't admit that. She watched as he took a step toward her and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Beast Boy..." She sighed and closed her book, then placed the large book next to her on the lounge. She again looked up at him to see that his ears had dropped and he was no longer standing tall. The way his body reacted to things was always more animal then human. This always held her fascination.

"It's fine." Beast Boy's voice came out broken and hoarse, which sounded like a thousand knives in Raven's chest. He sighed and began to walk out of the room, before Raven stopped him by gently wrapping her warm hands around his wrist in hopes that he would stay and talk to her. She watched him look down at her hand for a moment, and then up at her face. She felt her face grow warm and she knew she was blushing.

"Beast Boy." She said firm but kind. "Thank you. I know it must have been hard for you to admit your feelings." She sighed and looked away from his beautiful green eyes. She couldn't bear to see the hurt that was slowly clouding his eyes. She knew she would be breaking his heart and she didn't want to hurt him. "But."

The green changeling shifted his weight and sighed _'There's always a but'_ he thought as he fought back tears. Raven softened her face in a hope to make things easier and as she _'tore out his heart'_she thought to herself.

"I'm not sure I feel the same way." She reached up and wiped the tear that graced his eyelid. "Please Beast Boy, don't cry." She moved her hand from his wrist into his hand and squeezed it slightly. Their fingers interlocked and her body felt warm all over. "You're my best friend." She allowed a small amount of emotion into her words and gave him the smallest smile when he locked eyes with her.

"You're my best friend too. I just thought after last night-"

"Last night?" She cocked an eyebrow and removed her hand from his. Her hand began to feel cold, and she felt as if the warmth would never return until his hand was in hers once again. He smiled at her and leaned closer to her. Raven wasn't sure what to do, so she just stood there with his face only a hairs width from hers.

"Last night, when we were watching that movie. We were talking and..." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he pushed back a stray hair from her face. Raven felt her face grow a darker shade of red as it burned at his touch; she looked away from him and raised her hood. Trying to conceal her slight nervousness.

"Last night nothing happened."

"But it almost happened."

"But it didn't. I don't know what came over me. I had a moment of weakness and we were both lucky I realised my mistake before something broke."

"Raven, you break things all the time. Why would this have been any different?" His voice was filled with frustration, which caused her to look back up at him in shock. His eyes gazed deep into Raven's. Burning into her. Today had not been working out the way she had hoped.

"Beast Boy." She lost the compassion in her voice. "I don't want to hurt you. I just..." She began to mumble and she again looked away from him. Afraid of what he would think of her if her really knew the truth.

"You just what?" The way he spoke almost frightened her, there was so much anger in his voice.

"I don't trust myself around you." And with that she phased through the floor away from Beast Boy. And away from the love he had for her. She was scared, terrified. She needed to meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>-Narrators POV-<strong>

Beast Boy continued to stare at the spot she had been standing moments before until the rest of the team entered the main room. He didn't glance up at them when they called out his name, he just continued to stare. Even when Starfire rushed over to his side to see if he was ok, he just stood there.

"Friend, have you gone the blind and deaf?" She asked, looking into his ear canals and then into his eyes. Beast Boy blinked and then looked into Starfire's large green orbs.

"Sorry Star." He sighed and then left the main room. He needed to lie down and think to himself about what had just happened.

The other Titans just watched him leave, confusion written all over their faces. "Oh-Kay." Cyborg said. "What was that about?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him look that down since..." Robin's voice trailed off. There was no need to say her name, the two teens nodded their heads and sat down.

"Do you think that maybe." Starfire started and then stopped. Thinking for a moment.

"Maaybe?" Cyborg tried to encourage her further with her suggestion.

"Well, I could be wrong. Your earthly ways still confuse me so." She tapped a finger to her chin and then looked at both Robin and Cyborg. Their eyes told her to continue. "Maybe, friend Beast Boy has the 'feelings' for friend Raven." Both the boys jaws dropped and Cyborg tried not to laugh.

"Star, BB may be stupid. But he's not suicidal. He knows that Raven can't have emotion." Cyborg explained to her.

"Yes but the hurt I saw in his eyes. That looked like the sickness of love. Raven has been here, her cup is out on the counter, and her book is on the lounge. But she is nowhere to be seen. Is it not possible that he confessed and she," She inhaled and then exhaled. "That maybe she did the turning upside down of friend Beast Boy?"

The boys were both shocked by her ability to analyse a situation. They looked around the room and then at each other before they glanced back at Starfire. "It could be possible. Let's not jump to any conclusions though. We will wait til Raven comes out of her room and we can ask her." Robin said to Starfire.

"I'm not sure if we should pry into this. Let them sort this out. If they need our help, they'll ask for it." Cyborg said as he got up to make himself some breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>-Beast Boy's POV, third person-<strong>

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that Raven would have feelings for me!" Beast Boy yelled as he threw a shoe at the wall. "It's Raven! She doesn't like anything. I'm so stupid." He said as he balled his fists up and slammed them against his door. He then turned his back to it and slid down to the floor.

"But last night..." a smile crept to his face. "Last night I could have sworn there was something there." He turned into a cat and jumped up on his lower bunk bed. Curled up into a small tight ball and drifted off to sleep. Memories from the night before swimming around in his mind. The only sound in the room was the soft purring coming from the strange green cat.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter One.<strong>

So what did you think? Let me know :)  
>I want to know whether I should hold off writing what happened the night before until a later chapter, or if I should do it in the next.<p>

-Moe


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed my story! I was surprised at the reviews :)  
>I just want to let you know that I had to end the chapter where it did otherwise this chapter would have been a story in itself. R&amp;R, let me know what you thought. the more reviews the easier it is to write the next chapter, your thoughts really helped with this one :)<p>

**MumbleSweeper:** I just want to warn you, I think Raven is a little OOC here too. Sorry :(  
><strong>CrazyNerd: <strong>Thank you for your review :). I'm glad you liked it! And I always felt she wasnt an idiot, she's just from another planet. She is alot of fun to write.  
><strong>SweetnessNinja:<strong> I haven't put all of the night before into this chapter. otherwise it would have never ended, the way i have written it. i hope you like what i have though!  
><strong>xXBlackRavenXx:<strong> I know what you mean. I tried to change that this chapter, but i will admitt i did leave it on a little cliff hanger.

So, without further a-do:

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night.<br>**Chapter Two.

**-Beast Boy's POV-**

_I entered the main room to find it empty aside from Raven, who was meditating by one of the large bay windows. I knew better than to interrupt her so I decided to just make some dinner and then maybe watch a movie. As I pulled out my tofu burgers and some soy milk from the fridge, I saw Raven's black power encase one of the cupboard doors and open it, then a large white mug emerged and was placed on the counter next to the kettle. The door to the cupboard closed quietly as i straightened myself up and placed everything I needed out on the counter next to the stove._

_I looked up to see Raven on the other side of the breakfast bar watching me. I gave her a large warm smile and then started to cook my tofu burger. I noticed she still hadn't turned the kettle on so I filled it up with water and then turned it on for her. I glanced back at her to see she was reading a large, old book. Its spine was missing and the pages looked like they were about to fall out._

"_What's that you're reading there Rae?" I asked her, trying to make conversation as I plated up my food and poured my soy milk into a large glass._

"_It's called the Toro Musk." She said dryly. I sighed, wishing she would make the conversation easier. Or at least try to have a conversation. But nothing ever was easy when it came to her._

"_What's it about?" I placed one of her tea bags into her cup and added a small amount of honey, just like I had seen her do. Then I poured the steaming water into the mug and waited for the liquid to darken before I took out the bag and stirred the contents. I then placed her cup in front of her. "Here. I hope I made it right."_

_She looked up at me and then down at the mug. A small smile graced her lips for a second and then she looked back at her book. "It's about another dimension similar to mine. Except the dimension is war ravaged and full of dark creatures that eat others souls." She spoke quickly, and quietly. Lucky I had my ears; otherwise I wouldn't have heard her._

"_Sounds like a good read."I said to her, trying to sound interested, when I was anything but. 'A book about creatures that eat the souls of others. WAAAAAAY interesting' I thought to myself as I took a bite from the burger. We both let the comfortable silence encase us as we did our own thing. As I finished my glass of soy milk I stood up and noticed that her mug had disappeared behind her book and I could hear her blowing on it. I turned and placed the dishes in the sink and then turned to face her, well her book, and leaned against the counter._

"_Thank you Beast Boy." Her voice was like music to my ears. She spoke so gently I almost wasn't sure it was her. "The tea is... Nice."_

* * *

><p>Cat Beast Boy stretched and then sat up. It then transformed into Beast Boy, he stretched again while he yawned and then looked at the clock on his small crowded desk. It read 1:37pm. He had slept most of the day.<p>

"I should probably get up and have something to eat." He said aloud. He looked out the window and saw that the day had actually turned out to be beautiful. The sun filled his room casting shadows along the ground from the piles of clothes and pizza boxes.

He stood up and stretched once more before he left his room and headed for the main room. The smell of meat danced in his nose as he fought back a gag. _'Cyborg must be making his lunch.'_ He thought as he neared the door. It opened as he approached it and saw the one person he really didn't want to see at that moment. Raven.

"Beast boy." She said when he stopped walking toward her. "I just." She walked closer to him and stopped a few steps in front of him. Beast Boy tried not to look at her but he couldn't resist. Once he did she gave him a small smile. One that he hadn't seen on her before. One that to him, seem to be a smile of pity. He clenched his fists at the thought.

"You just?" His voice was sharp and Raven visibly winced at it. He softened his body and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No please, I guess I deserve it." She sighed. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have left you the way I did. Will you come to my room later, so we can talk?"

"I..." He looked up at her and the pleading look in her eyes gave him no other option. He wanted so badly to say no to her. But that look in her eyes. He still loved her. How he loved her so. "I suppose I could do that."

"Come whenever you're ready. I'll wait for you." And with that she again left him abruptly. Beast Boy sighed and continued his way into the main room, where he saw Cyborg standing over the stove with what looked like five different kinds of animal. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the lounge watching, 'World of Fungus'.

"Sup BB? Hungry?" Cyborg had a smug look on his face as he waved at Beast Boy.

"I was." He sighed as he sat down at the table and folded his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms.

"What's wrong man?" He asked; his voice was soothing and full of worry.

"Nothing."

"Friend, will you come join us in the watching of world of fungus? They have a special on mycorrhizal fungi. It is most interesting to see it grow on the trees of Christmas." Starfire's cheery voice came from the lounge and he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"No thanks Star. That show gives me the creeps." He smiled and got up from his seat and headed for the door.

'_Maybe I just need some fresh air.'_ He thought to himself as he walked towards the elevator to take him out to the roof. The elevator ride seemed longer then it usually did and he hated having to wait so long. Once he finally reached the roof he took in a deep breath. The fresh air soothing him instantly.

'_No wonder why Raven spends so much time up here.'_

He took a seat on one of the air vents that stuck out from the roof and looked out onto the water. The buildings from the city were glistening with the afternoon sun and the water was lapping gently at the shore. He watched the clouds zoom past him in the sky and tried to make out what the shapes were. Today they all appeared to be cloud shaped and it angered him slightly. He lay back on the vent and continued to watch the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>-Raven's POV-<strong>

Once Raven had entered her room from her encounter with Beast Boy she had tried ever so hard to meditate, but found herself staring at the clock on her bedside table. Each time she glanced at it, only a minute or a few seconds had passed. She had even caught herself just watching the second hand go around and round the clock face. Each agonising second drumming into her head.

"Stop it!" She said to herself. She picked up the clock with her powers and threw it into her waste bin near the book shelf. "You're only making this worse for yourself."

She decided that maybe a rest would calm her mind and she laid her head on the pillow and watched the clouds roll past her in the sky. She began to see faces in the clouds. One face, to be exact. The face of a certain team member as her eye lids began to close slowly. Every now and then she would catch herself falling asleep and her eyes would shoot open, only to slowly close again. Until finally, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sounds like a good read."I heard him say, the way he said it was almost sincere, 'But this is Beast Boy, anything that didn't have monkeys in it just isn't his style.' The sound of him eating meant that I would be able to read in silence for a moment, 'I must admit, it was pretty nice to just sit together and enjoy each other's company, even if we weren't talking. Sometimes I preferred him silent.'<em>

_I picked up my tea that he had made for me while he was drinking his soy milk. I could hear him get up and place his dishes in the sink as I took a small sip from the hot liquid and let it trickle down my throat, the heavenly taste tingling my taste buds and I let the warmth encase my body. He had made it perfectly. I was almost shocked._

"_Thank you Beast Boy." I spoke, the voice that left my lips didn't sound like my own and it almost shook me. "The tea is...Nice." I took another large mouthful before I placed the mug on the counter and then my book as well. The look on his face caused me to tilt my head to the side as if to question what he was staring at._

_He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. "Sorry." His voice filled with that childish innocence I had grown to actually enjoy. It wasn't one he used often and only usually used it on me and occasionally Starfire. "I'm just happy to have done something right."_

"_Beast Boy. You don't always do the wrong thing." I tried to sound reassuring, but I knew it didn't. "I guess it's just the way you handle a situation that rubs most people the wrong way." He looked up at me briefly and then back at whatever it was on the floor that held his fascination._

"_So, uh." Clearly he was changing the subject. I "mm'd" at him to continue. "Where is everyone?"_

_I thought about it for a moment, Robin had told me but I truly wasn't interested in what they were saying. "Robin and Starfire are... At the mall." I thought about it a little harder, replaying this afternoon's one sided conversation over in my head. "And Cyborg is... Cyborg is..." I trailed off. I don't think I was even thinking about where Cyborg was. I just let my mind wonder and then, "He's at Titans east." I finally answered._

"_Oh." I watched his ears droop and then he stared at me for awhile. I could tell I wasn't going to like where this was going. "Raven..."_

"_Yes Beast Boy?"_

"_Well. I was wondering. Since no one is home." I heard him gulp. "Did you wanna. You know maybe play a video game with me?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Ok. What about a movie?" _

'_Persistent as always.' I thought inwardly to myself. "I'll watch a movie with you."_

_The look on his face was full of confidence all of a sudden and I knew I was in for a long night of horribly unfunny movies and lame jokes. "What did you want to watch?" He said as he finally moved away from the sink. He came over to my side of the breakfast bar and I could feel him watching me._

"_Beast Boy, you asked me to watch movies with you." I felt my monotone return and I his emotions shifted from overly happy to just happy. 'How is he always so cheery?'_

"_Ok. I'm sure I can find something we can both enjoy." And with that I was dragged to the couch where he plopped me down on the lounge and then rummaged through our DVD collection. Yelling out random movie names that I had never heard of, constantly answering 'What ever you want Beast Boy.' And then he would continue to mutter to himself._

* * *

><p>The sound of light rapping on Raven's door awoke her from her slumber. She slowly rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She looked out her window and saw that it was already night time and she had obviously slept longer then she intended.<p>

She grabbed her cloak from the foot of her bed and wrapped it around herself. The sound of knocking rang through her room again, this time louder and more impatient. She slowly stumbled towards the door in the dark and took in a deep breath the calm herself. And then slowly slid the door open...

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Two.<strong>

There you have it my lovely readers and reviewers. :) I didnt want to end it to quickly like the first chapter, but i just couldnt stop myself writing.  
>Enjoy!<p>

-Moe


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Again I would just like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Sorry this chapter took so long! :( This one is longer again and I hope you all enjoy. I tried to explain as much as I could, and I didn't exactly leave it at a cliffhanger like the last two. Dont forget to review at the end! I **LOVE** your reviews :)

**TheDream:** I'm glad that you loved it! I wanted Raven to stay as Raven as possible. That's why she may be a bit of a bitch sometimes. But you have to remember, she hasn't been allowed the luxury of having emotions. :(  
><strong>AngelOfEnergy:<strong> I hope you enjoy this chapter! and that the anticipation was worth it!

If you have any ideas or ways to better the story let me know! Flames wont kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night.<br>**Chapter Three.

**-Narrator's POV-**

As the door slowly slid open, Raven felt herself grow nervous, and her breaths catch in her throat. When she met the green eyes that stared out at her she let felt herself exhale and she quickly grabbed her team mate's hand and yanked them into her bedroom.

"Friend, I wish to speak to you." Her voice was sweet and it put Raven at ease.

"Good, because I need your help Star." She pulled her hood down, looking away from Starfire.

"Glorious!" She exclaimed. "We shall partake in the chatting of girls and do each other's hair?" She clasped her hands together and floated slightly in the air.

"No Star, I just need some advice."

Starfire nodded as Raven walked over to the bed. She sat down and looked over at tall alien friend. She patted the spot next to her on the bed, "Wanna sit down Star?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes please." Next thing Raven knew, Starfire had plonked herself right next to her on the bed.

An awkward silenced filled the room and both the girls fidgeted, waiting for the other to talk.

"So, friend." Starfire started slowly. "What was it you needed advice on?" She gave off a sincere vibe to Raven which made her feel more comfortable. She let out a small sigh, it was now or never.

"Please, what I tell you cannot leave this room Star." Her voice was soft and filled with fear. Starfire nodded and Raven continued. "Well. Last night when you and Robin were at the mall and Cyborg was at Titans East." She stopped, not sure what words to use.

"Yes?"

"Beast boy and I were the only ones left in the tower..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Did something happen Raven? Are you ok?" She was filled with panic and Raven started to get a headache from her emotions.

"Star calm down. It's fine." She sighed. "Beast Boy asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Raven's Retelling-<strong>

_So here I was, sitting on the couch waiting for Beast Boy to pick a movie we would "both enjoy" expecting the worst ever comedy when finally he said "I've got it!" He cried out._

"_And what exactly is it?" I asked, worried it would be another 'wicked scary'._

"_Just wait and see." He smiled and placed the disc into the player and grabbed the remote. Then he disappeared into the kitchen. I heard him rustling around in the cupboard and I heard him muttering to himself then I heard the microwave come to life._

'_What on earth is he doing?' I thought to myself, but I wouldn't turn around to look. I could hear a pop come from the microwave. "Beast Boy?" I turned to see him staring into the microwave window with the oddest expression on his face. He was smiling, with his large fang out on the side. He looked over at me._

"_Popcorn." He sang. "Can't watch a movie without it. I hope you don't mind butter less popcorn though Rae."_

"_Ra" I started to correct him._

"_Ven, yeah yeah yeah. I know." He went back to watching the popcorn and then as the popping came to its climax he got a large bowl and then pulled the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and poured the contents into the bowl. The smell quickly filled my nostrils and I let out a small content sigh. _

_He then brought over the bowl and an iced tea and a ginger beer. He placed the bowl next to me on the lounge and the iced tea in front of me. Then he sat down and turned the TV on._

* * *

><p>"And?" Starfire interrupted. "What was his choice of movie?" her eyes glistening in the light the moon gave off through the large window.<p>

"I'm getting to that part Starfire." She grumbled and thought for a moment. "Where was I?"

"He gave you an iced tea and the popped corn and turned on the TV, and..." She egged her to go on.

"Thank Star." She smiled and then continued on with the story. "So anyway, he turned the TV on..."

* * *

><p><em>And to my horror it was another wicked scary movie. "Beast Boy..."<em>

"_It's fine Rae...ven." He smiled at me. "I won't let you get scared. This one isn't like the last one we watched. I think you'll like it. It actually has a good plot and it's easy to follow. The scary parts are obvious and I thought maybe you'd enjoy poking fun at it with me?" He looked so charming. _

"_I suppose so."_

"_I'll even tell you when something is going to happen if that helps?" He was pretty much begging this time and I found it hard to say no. "Come on Rae."_

_I sighed. Not only at the fact he had purposely called me 'Rae' but that he had won me over and he knew it. He got himself more comfortable and pressed play on the DVD menu. An eerie scream sounded and the screen faded into darkness._

_The first half an hour of the movie wasn't too bad, just like a typical teenaged movie, they introduced the characters and then moved on to a couple in a car looking over at the city lights. "This is it." Beast Boy whispered to me and suddenly the roof of the car was ripped off and of course they both screamed. The couple looked around but saw no one. "Watch this part, it's so dumb." He said quite bored and he was right. The creature from the first movie, wearing a hood slowly rose from the back seat and bit off the cliché boyfriends head off. Leaving a screaming damsel. The scene cut to a far off scene from the car, it still insight and the blood curdling screams from the cliché girlfriend seeped into the next scene._

_At one point in the movie we both reach for popcorn at the same time and our hands touched. Beast Boy looked up at me, his face tinted with a red blush smiled at me. "Excuse me Raven, if you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked instead of trying to be all sneaky." He laughed and I let my powers blow the popcorn all over him. "I was only joking Rae". He paused the movie and got up brushing the popcorn off himself. The smile never leaving his face, which caused me to smile. _

_I pulled my hood up and used my powers to put the popcorn that had spilled everywhere back into the bowl and then moved the bowl onto the coffee table. This time when Beast Boy sat back down he sat where the bowl had been resting. His thigh rubbing against mine as he got comfortable. He turned the movie back on and then leaned over to me. "This is where it gets scary Rae." He whispered. His voice soothing and raspy and his warm breath tickled at my ear and neck sending a thrilling shiver down my spine. _

_I looked over at him, his face close to mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand come up from his side and reach for my hood, I froze not knowing what he was going to do. He slowly pulled my hood down and stared into my eyes. "Why do you wear this thing Rae?" _

"_I...I..." I felt myself trembling, his face had neared mine slightly and I could again feel his breath dancing across my skin. I felt him shift on the lounge, closer again to me. The sounds of another girl being murdered flowed through the speakers and all around us. "Beast Boy." I breathed as his lips became close to mine. I felt them just lightly grace mine and then..._

* * *

><p>Starfire gasped. "Did you and Beast Boy partake in the touching of the lips?" She exclaimed.<p>

Before Raven could answer there was a light knock on the door, causing both girls to look up towards it. Raven slowly moved off the bed and walked cautiously towards the door, as if it were to hurt her if she moved to quickly. She opened the door and there he stood, green skin and toothy grin.

"Hey Rae." He smiled at her. "Oh... hey Star." He smiled at her. Rave spun around on her heel, the sight of Beast Boy had made her forget about her alien companion in the room.

"Hang on a sec Beast Boy." She said quickly and shut the door on him. "Starfire." She whispered. "Don't say anything to anyone about what I told you. Me and Beast Boy need to talk about it first ok? Not a word."

"Yes Raven, I had promised you I would not say anything before you told me. I think it is very sweet." She smiled.

"What is?"

"The two of you." And with that she opened the door and hovered out towards the elevator.

Beast Boy watched her leave and then turned his attention back to Raven. "So...?" he asked her, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Did you want to come in?" She asked him as she stepped aside to let him enter.

"Thanks." He walked in cautiously and did as he always did, look around her room.

"Beast Boy, I need to talk to you. About last night." Her voice was serious.

'_Always straight to the point.'_ Beast Boy thought. "Yeah, I'm sorry Raven; I shouldn't have done that to you." His voice was filled with regret and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven leaned against the door and shook her head. "You didn't let me finish." She sighed and he looked up at her, confusion riddled his face. "I didn't make you come in here to apologise to me. I should be the one apologising to you." His face had now become so screwed up with the confusion he felt, Raven feared he would blow up. "Would you like to sit and talk?" She said sweetly.

He sighed and sat down on her bed, feeling slightly at ease, he looked up to see Raven still pressed against the door. "I don't understand." He muttered quietly as he looked down.

"I don't understand either Beast Boy. This is hard for me." He voice sounded distant but he could feel her approach him. He legs came into his view and he trailed up them, all the way up to her face. She had a blank expression on her face and he knew she was troubled.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did this morning. It was childish of me to run away from you like that." She sat next to him on the bed, far away enough that they weren't touching, but close enough that he could breathe in her scent, which drove his animal side crazy. He just sat there and listened to her. "I just didn't know what to say."

"Just tell me how you feel?" He placed a reassuring hand on hers and smiled at her. "Raven, we're friends ok. If you tell me you don't want a relationship with me then I can totally understand and I won't bother you about it again."

"I don't know what I want. I don't know how I feel Beast Boy." She sighed, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Are you sure you feel that way about me?"

He scoffed and looked at her with utter shock. "Raven." He said as he grabbed her at the shoulders and made her body shift so that she was facing him. "Raven look at me." His voice was strong and she did as he said. He stared deep into her eyes, her soul. "The way you make me feel is unbelievable. It took me a while to think of the feeling I was experiencing when I was around you. It wasn't until the other day when we were fighting Cinderblock and you and I were flying together. The thought of you makes me feel like I'm flying, you make my stomach twist into knots and I get light headed."

'_I really make him feel all that?'_ She thought to herself. She smiled at Beast Boy. "Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah..." He looked away from her and let go of her arms. "Wow." He chuckled. Silence encased them and they sat there together his hands on hers in her lap.

"What should we do then?"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy looked up at her again, but she was looking down at their hands. He began to rub her fingers with his thumb.

"Well. Beast Boy, we've been friends for years. And after the defeat of my father..." She gulped and she felt his hands tighten around hers. "We have become closer. I don't think it would be fair of me to just make you stop those feelings."

"Yes?" The joy had returned to his voice.

"That's all I have Beast Boy. I really hoped that you would know what we should do next." Her voice was filled with nervous jitters and her faced tinted.

He laughed and moved his hand to her chin and made her look at him. "Well. I was kind of hoping you would tell me how you feel... you know... about... me and the situation."

'_I don't know how I feel Beast Boy.'_ She thought to herself, as she smiled at him. "I..."

"Ok, don't. How about." He went silent, and Raven saw his eye glaze over while he thought. She was happy that he had saved her from trying to explain herself to him. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'll take you out on a date, and then we can decide where to go from there?"

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Goodnight Raven." He whispered as he got up close to her. He then placed a light kiss in her hair, inhaling her scent while he could and then left her sitting there. It wasn't until the door closed shut that...

"Goodnight Beast Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Three.<strong>

So what did y'all think? Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas where this should go.  
>I'm either planning to do something with the book she was reading in chap2 and either have a relationship happen between them, or no relationship<br>Or just a story about their relationship. I kind of like the idea of the book and the creatures getting loose in the city.

Help me decided! xxx  
>-Moe<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone :) thank you soooo sooo much for all the reviews :) I'm so excited. I just want to let you know, this is one of those chapters thats a necessary one for the rest of the story but not much actually happens. It was a hard one to write and thats why it took so long. I tried to make sure there are as minial spelling and grammatical errors as possible, but no promises as i'm the only one that reads the story before i post it.

**MumbleSweeper:** The advice Star gave her was that she thought it was sweet. Hope you liked this one :)  
><strong>AngelOfEnergy:<strong> Thank you :) your review made me squeal like a little girl! hehe  
><strong>HopelesslyUnromantic:<strong> I'll try my best :)  
><strong>FelynxTiger:<strong> I'm trying to make it as normal as possible. Most relationships dont just happen, you know? I hate those FF we're they're just like BAM couple. haha  
><strong>TheCretin:<strong> Thank you for being so kind :)  
><strong>Ikasury:<strong> I'm glad you like it the way I've set it out. I think it kinda adds a bit of mystery to the whole plot. There's still more of it to come so better make me some popcorn too :)  
><strong>xXBlackRavenXx:<strong> I hope you enjoyed your holiday. I did make this one another page on word, but that's all I could do. I promise the next one will be even longer! I haven't read any of the comics, they're hard to get in Australia :(  
><strong>Entomophobia: <strong>I do try to keep them as in character as possible, and I thought she did also. I've always loved them as a couple ever since 'Spellbound'

Enjoy Guys :)!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night.<br>**Chapter Four.

**-Narrator's POV-**

Breakfast at the Titans tower was quiet. Robin had been working out in the gym all morning, refusing to come down until he mastered a new combo he'd been working on and Beast Boy was yet to leave his room. No one thought it strange that both teens weren't in the main room, as Robin was always either in the evidence room or in the gym at this time and Beast Boy was always sleeping in.

Raven and Starfire were sitting at the table while Cyborg was at the stove cooking another inhuman amount of bacon, sausages, eggs and steak. The sounds of sizzling flesh and crackling fat filled the room. Starfire had her bottle of hot English mustard, occasionally the sound of her slurping at her straw would also intermingle with Cyborg's 'Breakfast of Champions', she was currently colouring in a children's book, shouting "glorious!" every time she finished a page. Raven had her herbal tea and the book she had been reading during the events two nights ago.

The silence between the three titans ended once the flashing red alert lights and the alarm sounded, indicating someone was up to no good somewhere in the city. They all groaned as the alarm rang through the tower, and Cyborg whined about not getting a chance to have his morning protein intake. Soon the door to the main room opened and Beast Boy and Robin entered, Robin saying his usual "Titans, Trouble." As he ran to the computer screen and started hitting the keys in a mad flurry.

As the rest of the team walked towards him Beast Boy managed to catch Raven's eye. He winked at her and gave her a warm toothy grin that caused Raven's heart to skip a beat and her stomach to flutter. Her body's reaction to his actions shocked her. These feelings had never plagued her before. When her leader's voice rang through her ears she quickly remembered what was happening and soon everyone was racing past her toward the garage.

"Rae, you coming?" She looked up at the voice. Beast Boy's head was tilted to the side and his hand was extended towards her. He motioned with it for her to take it and when she didn't he grabbed her hand any way and forced her toward the elevator. "What's the matter with you this morning?" He whispered once they were inside the elevator.

"I guess I'm a little bit distracted." She whispered back.

"Well become undistracted. Robin said all of down town Jump has been completely destroyed." His voice became deliberate and serious all at the same time. Raven began to think to herself about how grown up he had become after they defeated the brother-hood of evil. After seeing the Doom Patrol and proving himself not only to them, but he proved his own self worth. He had started working out more, which meant that he no longer fitted into his smaller uniform, and had Starfire sew him a bigger sized version of the suit. He had also lost his gloves which showed off his large hands; his finger nails sharpened at a point, like claws, which often got him into trouble when he got a little too excited.

Raven began to recall the time when he beat Cyborg and Robin six times in a row at one of their video games and he had gotten so excited he ripped up the lounge. She watched his jaw clench for a moment and noticed how much even his face had matured. His jaw muscles were full and helped define his chin and jaw line. He had lost his peach fuzz facial hair and now sported a five o'clock shadow all day. And his eyes, the emotion he always portrayed in them. She could just stare into them for hours...

"Raven!" His whisper was fierce and sharp and it snapped Raven out of another day dream. "What did I say? Get yourself together, quickly!"

She followed her green companion to the T-car and jumped in the front as navigator for Cyborg, Beast Boy sat in the back. Robin had already left the garage on his R-cycle and Starfire had followed in the air. She would look at the damage done from the skies and try to locate anyone or thing that looked suspicious.

"What did Robin say attacked the city?" Raven finally spoke once they had entered the city. "Make a left here." She didn't look up from her communicator as she tracked Robin and Starfire's communicator signals.

"He didn't." Cyborg said as he quickly spun the wheel and turned left driving up into the sidewalk, causing pedestrians to run out onto the oncoming traffic, before he quickly spun the wheel, entering the wrong side of the road and almost hitting another car, he then regained control and entered the right side of the road, nearly hitting another car, causing it to break before hitting another car that had entered it's lane avoiding the civilians that had run out onto the road.

"Don't you think you're driving is a little reckless there Cy?" Beast Boy's voice called out, Raven turned around to look at him. His right hand was pressed firmly onto the roof of the car and his left was holding his stomach. His face was contorted in a frown and he looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Hey man, I don't complain when you run around in your animal forms almost crushing everyone now do I. If you don't like my drivin', you can stick to flyin'" A smug look grew on Cyborg's face as he entered the down town area of Jump City.

"Woah." The three titans said at the same time as they could see the large amount of smoke dancing across the city skyline. The rest of the drive was quiet as they got closer and closer. Small fragments of building ash started to fall from the sky around them and a cement dust cloud smothered everything in sight. As they slowed down to a stop in front of a demolished building, Starfire appeared from the sky in front of them and her saddened expression all caused them to look at one another.

The site before them truly was breath taking. Down Town was a pretty crummy place, the titans were usually called out to the area to chase burglars and the occasional manic rapist. But other than that nothing this extreme ever happened that they were needed. The police usually dealt with the crime on this end. Criminals usually struck the Up Town district, because well let's just say there was more money.

The buildings that were usually surrounded by people shouting and children play were now completely wiped out. The rubble smouldering and reeked of gasoline. The church in the centre of the small community looked as though God himself and the Devil had a duel to the death on its roof. The stained glass windows were smashed all over the roads and the picket fence that circled the Church was thrown all over the street, some parts of the metal railings were stuck in other buildings windows and shop fronts.

As the titans looked around they noticed that most of the homes had been destroyed, all either burnt down or still ablaze. A large amount of apartment and office buildings had collapsed and filled most of the streets with rubble and furniture due to some kind of explosive force. Roads had become completely hidden from sight by the sheer number of brick and metal beams that were sprayed across them. Water began pooling in the small craters that cut into what was left of the roads and sidewalks.

The sound of the emergency service cars and trucks bellowing in the distance filled the streets eerily making the team uncomfortable in an odd way. The buildings that still stood amongst the rubble showed the scars of an epic battle that appeared to be between fire and lightning. Some buildings had been stripped of their outer skin and revealed the contents of office cubicles or peoples kitchens and bathrooms. Windows were either shattered or broken, and even missing entirely.

Street signs and traffic light metal poles twisted and corrupted the shadows into long hands for grabbing and mouths with large teeth that could swallow you whole if you got too close. They looked inside as many stable buildings as they could for any survivors and witnesses to the horror the city had faced, but there was none.

Cars littered the streets. Some still burning, others on their rooves and some with no car doors. Light poles lay on their sides or had become embedded into nearby buildings. Power lines lay along sidewalks, crackling and hissing as they wriggled on the ground. Suddenly coming back to life for a moment before falling back down and squirming.

"I can't believe this." Robin said as he exited a local bakery.

"Well believe it." Raven's dry tone echoed in the street. The sun had become hidden from them by the smoke and everything became disguised by the cloud veil, buildings that were once icons to the area were distorted and unrecognizable.

"I have been unable to locate any citizens. It's like they all just, turned invisible." Starfire's voice was heartrending and full of guilt. "What could have done such a thing and left no trace of it ever being here?"

"Well we'll find, who ever or whatever did this." Robin threw his fist into his other open hand. "And we'll take 'em down." He growled.

* * *

><p>Once the emergency services arrived down town Robin decided that he would stay behind to help with the clean up and location of any survivors. Starfire and Beast Boy would ask around the nearby area to see if any of the civilians had seen anything or if there were survivors there that had fled the chaos. Raven and Cyborg would go back to the tower and watch the video footage captured by the cameras in the area before they were attacked in hopes to find the perpetrators'.<p>

Because they were law enforcement they were allowed to hack into the city's mainframe and download the footage. It wasn't a hard task for Cyborg and even Raven had done it before that was why Robin had sent the two back to the tower. Once they were there, they got straight to work looking at all angles of Down Town Jump City. Some of the cameras were still operating even though they appeared to be underneath the rubble. One or two of the cameras showed the clean up well underway as they were still attached to the buildings still standing. But most were completely blank.

Cyborg started to type something on his computer that he was seated at and all the cameras began to slowly rewind. Soon the blank screens came back to life as they showed a rewinded version of their buildings being rebuilt or other buildings coming back to life from rubble. Cyborg then started to pause the screens that showed the city back to its former self, with buildings and roads still intact. "This may take awhile Rae."

She sighed and began to rub her temples. "I can't believe the amount of damage that was done."

"I think this might go a little quicker if we spilt these up. It would really help if we had the rest of the team though. There has to be at least over a hundred cameras in just the main part of down town alone." He sighed and pulled out his communicator. "The police can question the people. We need BB and Star."

Just at the mention of his name the fluttering feeling came roaring back into her stomach. Raven knew that whatever was going on had to have something to do with the events of two nights ago and last night's brief little chat. _'Get yourself together! The city needs you to help find out who did this.'_

"Beast Boy, Starfire." He said half heartedly into his communicator as he continued to type things on his keyboard and either pause more screens and start dividing the ones that had paused between the four computers that sat in front of the main screen.

"Cy, what's up?"

"Hello friend Cyborg."

"I need y'all to get your butts back here. We need help with the video footage." And with that he closed his communicator and started to type like a mad man. Raven hadn't seen their faces, but their voices helped sooth her nerves. "Ok Rae, all you have to do is press this button." One of Cyborg's large metal hands came over her shoulder and showed her a key. "And the screen you picked will start playing. This button here rewinds, this one fast forwards and this one pauses it."

She looked up at him and then back down at the keyboard and then the screen. "What are we gonna tell bird brain when he gets back and finds Starfire and Beast Boy here?"

"I'll handle him." He smiled at her when she turned back around to look up at him. "Is everything ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and she cursed inwardly at herself for it.

"Wanna talk about it Rae?" He sat in the computer chair next to her, and stared expectantly down at her.

"It's nothing."

"Raven." He pulled his parenting tone that he used when he knew someone wasn't telling the truth.

"I think I may." She sighed and looked away from him. "Yesterday morning Beast Boy told me that he had feelings for me. And now I think maybe I might have feelings for him."

"Oh my god." His jaw dropped to the ground as he continued to stare at her. He raised a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. "Beast Boy said that?" _'Starfire was right!' _He thought to himself.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." She sighed.

"Raven. I haven't wanted to say anything to you about this, because I thought maybe you were in denial or that you had your reasons. But I think, no actually I know, that you've had a little something for Beast Boy for awhile." He had another smug look on his face and Raven just wanted to punch it right off him.

"What?"

"Come on girl. I know what it looks like. You may be better then Star at hiding it, but you're just as lovesick as she is." He said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" The doors to the main room opened and Starfire glided in humming to herself.

"It most definitely is so." He said in a childish voice and got off the chair. "Here you go Star." He said to her and put her in the chair between him and Raven. "I'll show you how to work this ok? So when you want to play one of the screens you click on it with the mouse. And then you press this button here to play it. This button here rewinds, this one fast forwards and this one pauses it. Have you got it?"

"Yes friend Cyborg. There are so many to choose from." Her eyes lost their sparkle and she rested her elbows on the desk and then her head on her hand as she watched the footage. "What is it I should be looking for?"

"Well, we don't know. Something that happens before the city explodes. Like a van or..."

"Cyborg, I don't think that it was an exploding van that caused this." Raven spoke up, her voice was gravely and it was covered with fear. Cyborg moved towards her screen and he gasped at what he saw.

"No way..."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Four.<strong>

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! **I'm bad I know. I feel like now the story has more of a direction then it did before. Otherwise it would have just been this massive sap story, (even though I do fair love those), its now a epic story with buildings being blown up and cities being destroyed and oh lordy guys you'll just have to wait and see :)

You know the drill, R&R boys and girls. You're helping push this little one along :)

-Moe


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** So we finally meet again! I know, it took forever and I'm deeply sorry for that. I spent the last week along just rewriting everything to make sure it was perfect. I hope it is! I did want to make this chapter **a lot** longer, I mean like 5,000 words. But instead its only just under 3,500. :(  
>So hopefully this chapter should keep you lot happy while I figure out where to go from this chapter. I've got a lot happening and a lot planned. I have another part written already because I was going to use it for a seperate story, but I felt it somehow fitted with this story and I could use it to my advantage. I had hoped for it to be in this chapter but I now think it would have taken too long to get to that point, and yeah. so here it is. Chapter 5<p>

**FelynxTiger:** I really hope so, she's so hard to write for. But I do love her so she's worth the effort. There's not much of a cliffhanger this chapter promise. :)  
><strong>xXBlackRavenXx:<strong> Haha sorry it was so short. I don't like writing big chapters because I really don't like reading overly long chapters. That's probably why they're the length that they are. That and I hate making you beautiful people waiting! I hope my sentences are better this chapter.  
><strong>AngelOfEnergy:<strong> You my dear are about to find out what happened on the tape. And you probably would have, let me know if the suspense was worth it. ps. Get keen :)  
><strong>NewYorkMike:<strong> They are, but they do, and I hope its what keeps you coming back for more.  
><strong>CrazyNerd:<strong> You won't find out who exactly, but I'm hoping it'll be one of those things you'll figure out without all the clues.  
><strong>HopelesslyUnromantic:<strong> They are amazing! And I think after that episode (sorry to all comic book readers) in the TV show, for the life of me I can't recall the name but the end scene between Raven and Cyborg was pretty cute so. Why not shake shit up? It happened so quickly that by the time the call reached them the evil do-ers were gone. Or were they? :) mwahaha  
><strong>TheCretin:<strong> Thank you. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>Lamia-Amo:<strong> Updated!  
><strong>RedeadEd: <strong>I'm trying so hard!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night.<br>**Chapter Five.

**-Raven's POV-**

I could hear Cyborg start explaining to Starfire how to work the computer when I started looking at the twenty-or-so screens in front of me, there was one screen that just so happened to catch my eye.

_**This particular screen was an image of an alley way in between two run down, apartment buildings. There was nothing special about the alley other then the wind that was blowing through it. There were two rather large dumpsters against the building on the left with rubbish littered all around. An old drunk was passed out in the bags of rubbish on the ground, the bottle of whiskey still in his hand. **_

The reason why it caught my eye was because the wind in the surrounding areas was calm and subtle. Yet the wind in this alley way was growing rapid, and it was full of power.

_**The wind picked up a discarded newspaper; the pages glided around in the air gracefully before they began smothering the drunk while he slept. The power lines in front of the alley then began to spark slightly. Slowly large archs of power would jump from one line to another, the archs were dancing along the power lines so elegantly, small red sparks would occasionally burst off the lines and float down to the sidewalk, showering the roads with bright colours and lightly scaring the road. The archs too slowly began to dance along the building, the side walk and the ground in the alley. **_

_**As the drunk began to wake up from his deep sleep, his body language began to show signs of panic due to lack of air. A small crowd grew around the street, the people watching in awe; pointing at the man and the strange phenomenon taking place in the small alley. The sparks and electrical current set motion a devastating horror that no one would have ever seen coming. Small fires started coming to life amongst the rubbish, sparks and winds encouraging large amounts of smoke to rise into the sky and flood the area in thick smog. **_

_**Out of the shadows a large hooded figure grew. It stood still for a moment as the electrical current danced around him and into his cloak. He leisurely walked towards the man who was literally ripping at his skin to get the newspapers off his body, the fire creeping towards him. As the hooded figure stood over him, the papers covering the top half of the man's face fell limp and floated away in the wind. The figure bent down in front of him. **_

From what I could see there was still paper covering his mouth and nose. _'That thing is going to watch him die.'_ I thought to myself in utter horror.

_**The man's fighting began to dissipate, before coming to an end as his arms fell limp to his side. The hooded figure then moved away from the man and the papers that had held him down in the burning rubbish, and prevented him from the breath of life, blew away from his body in a mini tornado that cut through the smog and disappeared out of sight. The man's eyes had become large black holes, and the area around his eye sockets had sunken in, his nose bloodied and clearly broken. **_

But his mouth is what terrified me most.

_**His lips had been completely ripped from his face, his teeth, what little teeth he had left, and the contents of his stomach visible inside his mouth. People started to point and get the other civilians attention. The awaiting terror beckoned them to go closer.**_

'_You fools!'_ I thought to myself. The crowd grew larger and larger, _'People love putting themselves stupidly into harm's way.'_

_**The hooded figure then swiftly moved from behind the shadows, caused from the smoke, into the centre of the crowd. As he did so bright red sparks grew from his hands. He then swung his hands over his head and sent out a large quantity of red hot sparks into the people that had been surrounding him. In a flash, they were gone. **_

I quickly rewound the footage to see if I missed something. I rewound it again and put it into slow motion. I just, I couldn't understand.

"Have you got it?"

"Yes friend Cyborg. There are so many to choose from. What is it I should be looking for?"

"Well, we don't know. Something that happens before the city explodes. Like a van or..."

"Cyborg, I don't think that it was an exploding van that caused this." I said once I realised what had just happened. Cyborg moved towards me and looked down at the screen. He then gasped.

"No way!" he just stared at the screen. "What the hell is that?"

He then pushed me out of his way and began to type on the keyboard much the same way Robin had done this morning. He then brought up the footage I had just been watching onto the main screen.

We watched as this hooded figure created a small portal in front of him. The portal was a small oval tear he'd created, small red sparks would flicker around the tear as the figure ripped it further. The door to the main room opened. I turned expecting to see Beast Boy, but instead met the mask of Robin.

"Oh friend Robin! How did the cleaning up of the ground zero go?"

"I have some bad news guys." He sighed, not looking up to meet our gaze. His voice was full of pain and fear radiated from his body.

"So do we." I heard Cyborg say from behind me, I turned to look up at him but he still had his eyes on the screen.

The sounds of Starfire and Robin's gasps echoed off the walls when we laid our eyes on the screen. The city literally exploded on its own. The screen showed the apartment buildings begin to crumble and fall to the ground. The screen then went black. Cyborg started typing away at the keyboard and muttering to himself incoherently.

He brought up a new screen this time it was at the bottom of the street that contained the alley that was once known as Hook Lane. He fast forwarded the screen until the smoke appeared and he then played the footage on 2/3 the speed and watched what unfolded next.

_**The hooded figure raised his hands above his head as the tear into another dimension began to pulsate. As it did all the street lights crippled and dribbled down into a deformed metal ribbon. The roads started cracking and falling in on themselves taking with it cars, houses and people. Debris littered the street, wreckage from cars burning causing more smoke to rise into the air. The hooded figure flew above the sheer chaos that was unfolding in the city before the screen went blank.**_

Cyborg mumbled and cursed to himself, he again typed some codes into the computer keyboard and brought up the next surveillance video. My body stiffened, I could not believe what I saw on the screen. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise; my breath hitched in my throat; my mouth dry, I tried to swallow but couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the main screen glitched slightly, a small crack appeared in the middle and it shut off, a _whirring_ sound broke the silence that had fallen upon us.

"What was that?" the sound of Robin's voice shook me from my dazed stare at the screen. I realised what I had done to the screen and pulled my hood up as it completely shattered at my embarrassment.

"Whatever it was, it's gone." Cyborg finally turned to face the rest of the team.

"I'm not so sure." My mouth became dry again. The footage flashed through my mind catching me off guard. Over and over it played. I felt light headed, I needed to be sick. I could see the other titan's mouths moving but I couldn't hear them.

'_There was three people standing in front of me, no six, six that's not right there's five of us when Beast boy,'_ I internally gasped. _'Beast Boy.' _

The sounds of my stomach churning filled my ears. I could feel the lump in my throat rising. Contracting my oesophagus, my vision blurring. The red carpet beneath my feet becoming all I could see as I felt my knees buckle and my body tumble over...

* * *

><p><strong>-Narrator's POV-<strong>

"Raven!" Starfire called as she dived for the dark sorceress and caught her just before she hit the ground. Using her tamaranean strength she carried Raven to the lounge and placed a pillow underneath her head. "Friends! What has happened to our friend Raven? Perhaps she has come down with the corthlorg or the meszion truv?" the young alien raised a finger to her chin while she thought. "Perhaps I should make her some pudding of-"

Robin interrupted her by placing his hand on her shoulder and chuckled from behind. "Star, she just fainted. Look she's healing herself already." He moved his hand down to her back for reassurance and gave her a warm beaming smile, having to almost strain his neck to look up at her.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything wrong with her. She just panicked and fainted due to lack of oxygen."

"Your scanners told you all that?" Robin asked, his masked eyes widening momentarily.

"They didn't, no, but her powers blew up the screen and I saw her face turning blue before I realised what was happening." Cyborg shrugged his large shoulders and looked at the main screen which had shattered. "What's your bad news Robin?"

"I think you should sit down before I say anything." His voice turned solemn and both titans did as he said. Their expressions changing from calm to worried with fear within seconds. Robin never sat the team down for a talk. Not unless it was serious. Not unless someone got hurt. Really hurt.

Starfire quickly glanced at Cyborg, his face was stoic as ever, but she could tell he was just as scared as she was. _'He's almost as good as Raven at hiding the feelings. How strange the human race is.'_ She thought to herself.

She looked down at the little Raven levitating next to her, she always looked so at peace when she was in that kind of state. It was almost like watching her meditate, a wave of relief washed over Starfire. Just the thought of Raven being well enough to meditate gave her hope.

"Now I'm not sure how or why this happened. He was just in the wrong place. He shouldn't have been there." Robin paced left. Stopped. Scratched his head. Then paced to the right. Stopped. Opening his mouth as if to say something, then closing it and walking back to his original spot. He turned to face away from the team, his body slumped and he looked down. "I failed him."

"I'm not quite sure I got that Robin" Cyborg raised a hand to behind his ear to cup it.

"I failed him."

"You what?" Cyborg stood up this time. Robin clenched his fists together and snorted loudly out his nose

"**I failed him!**" He snarled right in Cyborg's face, well as close as the short boy wonder could get to the tin man's face. The boy then pushed away from Cyborg, closer to the shattered screen.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Starfire tried to be strong. _'Why isn't Beast Boy here?'_

"I should have been faster." His voice quiet and broken.

"Faster then what man?"

"It just happened so quickly."

"Yo' Robin, what're you talking about?"

"Yes friend, please explain."

"I could hardly see it. He was there one minute and then the next..."

"Who was there?" Cyborg stood and walked, more charged, towards Robin and grabbed him by the shoulders. "**Robin!**" his voice was stern as he shook the young leader into looking up at him.

"Why isn't friend Beast Boy here? I am the awfully worried for him. With that thing out there. Robin where is –"

"Gone." Robin mumbled over Starfire.

"Excuse me?"

"Beast Boy is gone!" Robin shouted as he pushed Cyborg away.

"This thing was down there. During the clean up people started disappearing. Beast Boy saved a woman from a burning building. I tried to get him to leave. But he just kept saving more and more people. He was on top of a pile of rubble when I saw this, this thing crawling up the pile towards him. I shouted but he couldn't hear me, the sirens were so loud. I ran towards him, shouting out his name, but the thing got to him before I did."

The boy wonder didn't look at the two of his team mates. He just stared at Raven while she floated peacefully in the air. His mind racing a thousand miles an hour, he tried to fight the tears that threatened to grace his eyes. The day's events rolling around in his head, he shifted into auto pilot as he drifted into his thoughts.

Thoughts about_ the alarm screaming through the tower while he was working out in the gym. 'Why wasn't I in the main room? We could have been there faster.' The smoke rising fervently above the city skyline, blocking out the sun and casting ominous shadows over the city._

The feeling of icy fingers traced down Robin's spine causing him to shudder. He turned around to see who it was, but there was no one. Starfire and Cyborg watched him intently. They feared for the worst. The last time he acted like this, he thought that Slade was back and attacking him. He believed it so much that he almost died.

_Seeing the ghostly streets, emptied by whatever creature came from the shadows. The added feeling of being watched, having to constantly look over your shoulder. Walking the mountains of debris torn from the demolished houses. The gaping holes left in the sides of the buildings. Massive craters in the roads and the alleyways. 'Why weren't we there in time?'_

He stumbled as he turned around again, paranoid by his own thoughts of being watched.

"Robin." Cyborg's voice crashed through his day dream. "Not you too."

Robin rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just distracted."

"I don't think we should tell Raven when she wakes up." Cyborg whispered in Robin's ear. "You know about Beast Boy missing."

"Why do you think that?" Robin rubbed his temples to sooth the oncoming head ache.

"Look, usually I wouldn't tell you something like this. Raven confides in me because she can trust me. If I wasn't worried about the consequences of telling her about his disappearance I wouldn't bother. But because this is a delicate situation."

"What do you mean?" Robin cocked an eyebrow and stared up at his tall comrade.

"This afternoon, Raven told me Beast Boy told her he liked her, finally,"

"What? Really?" It was the best news Robin had heard all day. Beast Boy had once asked him for some advice on how to deal with Raven and his feelings for her. He was happy that Beast Boy felt ready enough to come clean to her. Also that she hadn't killed him. _'Not that it matters now.'_ Robin felt his heart skin at the thought.

"Yeah, so anyway. She said that since then, she felt like she was starting to have feelings for boogers for brains." They both laughed and then an awkward silence came between them.

Robin was hurt that Raven hadn't discussed this with him first. _'But at least she's talking to someone.'_

"Friends! She's waking up!" Starfire's voice was filled with joy. The boys turned around to see Raven laying on the lounge now instead of floating in the air. Starfire, loyal to her team mates, sat by her side, still holding her hand

"That's great Star; Hey Star can I talk to you for a second?" Robin beckoned the alien princess to come to him. "Cyborg, take Raven to the med bay and run some tests on her to make sure she's alright. We'll be up there in a moment."

As Starfire walked towards him Cyborg walked towards Raven and scooped her up off the lounge. She groaned and tried to push away from that cold metal that now cradled her small form. Robin wrapped an arm around Starfire's shoulders and squeezed her for reassurance.

"Shh, shh, shhhh. It's ok Rae. I've got you." Cyborg cooed in her ear and she relaxed into his arms.

Once they were out of the room Robin turned to Starfire who was standing in front of the large bay windows. Robin made his way up the stairs and stood beside her looking out into the city.

"I can't believe how beautiful the day is." Her voice was content and soothed Robin's frazzled mind.

"Why's that?" He questioned her.

"Well it's hard to imagine how lovely the view is despite the events of today." Starfire sighed. Her comment caused Robin to take his eyes from the hustling streets of the city. He looked over out into the horizon, following the direction of her eyes. The sun was beginning to set bathing the sky in a magical orange and purple glow that would make even the gods in the sky stand in awe.

Robin looked over at his companion. She truly did take his breath away and it was, sadly, moments like these that Robin seemed to appreciate her more and he hated himself for it. How Beast Boy was able to attempt a relationship with Raven stunned him.

"How are you doing Star? It was a pretty traumatic day for you. For all of us." He spoke fluidly and quickly, trying to get to the point. He didn't have time to stand around discussing things like the weather when his team was now down a member and another unable to fight for at least a few days.

'_If we go up against that thing again, I don't think we'll make it.'_

"...And I'm awfully worried for poor Beast Boy, out there alone and cold. What if we never find him Robin?" She turned to him and looked down at him with her large green orbs, watery with tears.

'_She's been speaking to me this whole time.' _"Starfire." He had to be careful here. '_Can't just tell her I think we've lost him forever.'_

"And what about Raven? Robin, I believe they did the lip touching I seen in the flicks of chicks."

"They did what?" All thoughts pushed aside, its fair enough to have feelings for one another, but touching another team mate in that manner without even being in a relationship as simple as a friendship got under Robin's skin.

"Well, I'm not sure. Beast Boy interrupted before she told me if they did."

"I'll have to speak with her once Cyborg's finished running tests on her."

"Robin, no. She made me promise not to tell anyone. She'll never tell me anything ever. You know how hard it is to gain her trust. Please." She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it slightly. "Robin." She stroked his arm and smiled at him.

He sighed. He was beat. It would have to wait for another time, now probably wasn't a good time to be giving lectures. "I promise I won't Star. But I need you to do something for me." He smiled back at her.

"Anything." Her voice was sweet, yet seductive and her eyes flickered a brighter green as she slowly purred in her throat.

"Not like that." His face flashed red and he pulled away from her. "Sorry Star, I just meant I need you to not tell Raven that we don't know where Beast Boy is. She's not well and we don't want to cause her further stress then necessary."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Five.<strong>

**Tadaaaa!** I'm pretty keen to hear back from you. All types of reviews. I'm not scared.

-Moe


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** Hello dear readers! I know its been forever since I have updated and I really do apologise for that :( I had a severe case of writers block and its taken awhile to get back on the horse. but here it is the whole and complete chapter six. another reason why i havent updated is that i didnt receive any reviews for the first part of chapter 6 which scared me a little. So i shall tell you all now that i wont be able to continue writing without some reviews, because then how will i know if i'm still on the right track with the story and if you guys are actually enjoying what im writing.

so here it is, i hope you like what i have because im quite proud of it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part I<strong>

**-Raven's POV-**

_All I can see is the darkness. A darkness so piercing, that it burns. It takes awhile for my eyes to start adjusting to the lack of light and I can see that I'm not alone. _

_Bodies strewn across the floor and, __**no...**_

_It can't be, even bodies on the walls. It's just the light and my eyes are still adjusting. But I swear, no, no I'm not thinking straight, how would that be possible._

_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_

_I feel the words escape in a whisper. My body is paralysed by fear. I think that's why I can't move. Stuck here frozen by fear, I can feel the hairs growing on the back of my neck._

_I can hear a sound from behind me. Something in the distance, if I could just turn my head back to look. I just wish I could move. _

_Stop being scared. _

_A loud crunch echoes through the room, now I don't know where the sound is coming from. _

_In front,_

_No to the right,_

_No it's in front of me._

_I'm sure of it. But why can't I see it? _

_The sound is louder now, but it's a different crunch, at first it was muffled. Now it's loud and I'm sure I can hear gravel grinding together. I can hear it approaching, coming closer, hot breath on my face and neck. _

_Why can't I make out what it is? _

_I feel myself shiver; I need to stop being so scared. Don't turn away. Face whatever it is, maybe it won't catch your bluff. _

_**Run**__. No, can't run. __**Hide**__. No, I can't move._

_It's getting closer. I can feel it all around me. My body tickling whenever it comes close enough that my senses can pick up on it. But wherever I am is too dark and I can't make out a shape. _

_Where are you? My eyes continue to scan the atmosphere. Why can't I see you? _

_Why can't I see you?'_

* * *

><p>Raven's eyes flutter open slightly; the bright light blinding her, sealing her eyes shut she sighs uncomfortably. She slowly started to open her eyes again and quickly realised that she was in the med bay of the titan's tower. As she tried to raise her hand to rub her eyes, she found she couldn't and the sounds of the monitors surrounding her began to pick up the pace as her heart did the same.<p>

She looked down to see if she could find the reason why she couldn't raise her hand, to find the sleeping form of her leader Robin, his head laying on her hand. She watched her leader sleep, he had large dark circles under his eyes and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

'_Could I have been out for that long?'_ She thought to herself as she continued to look at Robin's sleeping form.

'_I wonder how the rest of the team is going. If they are in the same exhausted state that Robin is in.'_

'_Why is Robin here at all? Where's Beast Boy?'_ She inwardly gasped at the thought of her fellow green team mate. What about their date?

'_Why isn't he in here?'_

Sudden emptiness became her and she no longer felt like having to support not only her heart ache but also the weight of Robins heavy head covered in hair gel, on her hand. So she swiftly, quickly and stealthily pulled her hand from under his "abnormally large" head (So she thought) and lay back down.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the ECG ring in her ears; she focused on the constant beeping and on her own heart beat. The ECG fell flawlessly in time with her heart; she slowed her breathing and listened as the ECG too slowed at the same pace.

As she focused on her heart beat, she noticed the feeling of something interrupting the flow of blood in one of the veins of her left hand. She focused harder on her hand as she tried to pinpoint what it was exactly. She could feel a catheter sleeve in her vein, the cold oozy liquid flooding her system, seeping into her body through the thin plastic invading her body.

As she tried to focus further on the catheter, she noticed a small pulsating sensation emitting from something in her nearby environment. As the sensation from the pulses began to grow, it stole her mind away from forcing out the foreign object in her hand.

'_What is that?_'

Once she isolated the sensations she started to focus her mind on finding out what they were exactly. She knew the feelings, they were emotions. Emotions she felt herself once or twice before. Emotions that she had felt coming from her team mates from time to time.

The feelings of anger and hate launched an attack on her mind; it pounded her body with such power and strength that it knocked the breath from her lungs. Her heart and ECG's beep became very fast and out of sync, her hearts beating filling her ear drums, tightening her ear canals, causing her to feel nauseous.

She blinked her eyes as she looked down again at her leader leaning on her bed. His face contorted as his dreams tortured his already vulnerable mind.

Raven sighed; she knew how horrible his dreams could be. She knew because she had often seen them. They plagued her peaceful mind while she meditated late at night, they were usually filled with Slade, or even the Joker would make an appearance.

Those dreams, the ones that contained the Joker and anytime from before he came to Jump City, were the scariest kinds. She knew the Joker was crazy, but the things Robin dreamt, the memories he relived were something else. But this was somehow different. Somehow it felt familiar, something she herself had felt before.

But from where? They often reminded her of the dreams she was afflicted by before the defeat of her father. Dreams she no longer had, but that didn't stop the memories torturing her the way he was being tortured now. Robin began to groan as his fists clenched in tight balls around the sheet. Raven watched his body tense, she watched as his muscles began to coil and release.

"Robin!" She rustled his hair in an attempt to wake him gently. "Robin, come on wake up! You're having another nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

_I watched as it climbed higher and higher. Closer to the unaware titan. "Beast Boy!" I shouted over the sirens. "Turn around you fool" I ran toward him as I pulled out the bird-a-rang from my belt, I watched it climb higher, "Beast Boy!" I unfolded the bird-a-rang as I raised it behind my head. Still it kept climbing, and still Beast Boy looked out over the city, his back turned from the commotion._

'_Surely he could hear it climbing up the rubble.' I thought and with my entire might I threw the bird-a-rang as I held my breath. It twirled through the air, leaving a trail through the smoke and floating particles. "Beast Boy." The thing easily avoided the bird-a-rang and leaped into the air. And then, he was gone. I stopped running, "No..." my feet started running with a new kind of speed._

_I wouldn't let whatever it was get him. By now Beast Boy's probably taken care of it and already on his way back up. "Beast Boy?" I finally reached the rubble pile, huge claw marks ripped through the cement mess filing the streets. The stench of rotten blood filled my nose as I climbed along the path the thing had taken, my throat began to gag at the smell and I tried hard to fight every urge in my body that said throw up._

'_Beast Boy needs me. Beast Boy needs me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

"Robin. For Christs sake, wake up!" Raven squeezed his arm and watched as he came to life. The look of confusion smothered his face as he tried to figure out where he was, much the same way she had moments before.

"Beast Boy needs me." He mumbled as his eyes opened and he raised his head. "Raven, you're awake."

"So are you." She said her voice smug and flat all at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" He scratched his chin, as Raven stared a little more closely at his chin she noticed that he needed a shaved.

"I feel better." She looked away from her leader, embarrassment filling her mind and a glass window on one of the medicine cabinets smash.

"It's ok Raven; this is a very stressful situation. These things happen." He reassured her. Placing a gloved hand on top of hers and gracing her thumb with his. Raven still said nothing as her eyes became dull, the way they did when she got lost in her thoughts or she had a vision. "Raven?"

The door to the med bay opened with a creak and Starfire silently entered the room, followed quickly by the large bulky, Cyborg who walked into the door frame, which due to his metal shoulder and arm, cracked loudly. Robin looked up towards the two with an evil glare. "Sorry."

"Shh! She's having a vision." Robin whispered. Starfire and Cyborg came to Raven's beside and her eyes rolled up and her breathing quietened.

"What is happening friend?"

"She's letting the vision take over her mind." Cyborg whispered back to her. He was scared. He'd never seen it actually happen before and the experience truly was daunting.

* * *

><p><em>The silence that had previously surrounded me had grown to full chaos. All I can hear is their screams. The blood curdling, shiver making, hair raising, most horrifying screams I have ever heard.<em>

_And then, Everything went quite._

_My senses told me I was alone._

_I let out a sigh of relief, but then I stopped._

_A burning sensation rapidly grew up my arm and into my head. The feeling of my radius and ulna snapping in my arm shook me to my core. I could feel the muscle being ripped off the bone in a mouth of fire. Each bite down on my forearm was like another shot of venom into my system._

_I'm so frightened. I just want to run, but I can feel this incredible pressure on my shoulders and thighs. It's like something is holding me down, but nothing is on top of me. _

_I can feel my precious blood flowing out through the cavernous wounds in my arm. I start to feel light headed. I know that this is only the beginning of my end; I know there's more to come. I just need to stop thinking about the pain. _

_It's not real, this is just a dream, it's just a dream._

_I can hear whispering all around me and the pressure on my shoulders loosens up. I can breathe easier now. What are they saying? Concentrate. _

_What are they saying? What are they saying...?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robin's POV<strong>_

"Titans go!" Robin shouted one of his trademark catch-phrases as the team arrived to the scene. The scene being Jump City's Capital Bank, in the '_Money District_'- as it's referred to by the villains in the city, which the officers picked up and then eventually even the rich snobs came to use it so that they could rub it in to the lower class people's faces.

You had to admit the area was very clean; the architecture was stunning new century world. Every building had a unique quality that defined what the building was used for. The post office had a large 'P' embedded above the main entrance, the small cafe had a cup and saucer above its entrance and the Library was a large three story square building, with five large books piled up onto of each other above its entrance, two small bookmark tassels laying against the sides of the books.

The buildings were all very well made and nothing ever looked out of place. They were all made from the same kind of white stone. Each break beautifully and evenly cut and well, white. Each building sported gold running-writing of the house number or shop number and beneath it in smaller writing the name of the house or store.

The Capital Bank however was not the typical square, rectangular, sharp architecture of every other building in the district. The bank was a four story building that had four large pillar like extensions at each corner of the building. The main entrance had two overly large doors but when you walked up to the door they would whoosh open and all the air turbulence created would almost lift you off the ground. The large pillar's that surrounded the corners of the building were made from a metal support frame and mainly large glass windows.

From the outside, the winding stair cases that filled each pillar could be seen. Each stair case took you to a different section of the bank; one would take you to the officers of the financial loans, another to the safe boxes. But what lay under the bank was what made it truly different from the others. Most of the buildings came with something similar to a basement or a cellar that was used for storage purposes, but what was under the bank wasn't exactly normal storage room.

From what the titans had seen in the "classified" blue prints that Cyborg had "accidently" downloaded, the banks vault was hidden under 15 feet of concrete, surrounded by 4 feet of concrete either side and a new state of the art alarm and security system, that had been said to be able to alert the police (and the titans) when someone was even just thinking about robbing the bank.

When Robin received the call halfway through Raven's vision he had made the decision to bring the other titans with him rather than have X get away. (Even though he always did, but Robin knew better, X was cunning and he was already short two of his members). The police had said that X left strict instructions with the negotiator that he wanted to deal with only the titans.

They had also informed Robin that Red X had claimed to have several hostages, and the few staff members he had let out had been threatened after one of the receptionists hit the silent alarm. The call seemed strange to Robin because X usually tries to involve as little people as possible. Another reason why he brought all the help he could get.

Usually X was only after materials for his suit, jewellery to sell and money to spend. So why was he locked up tight in the bank with hostages. No one could say, but Robin wanted more than anything to find out.

Once the titans had arrived on scene was when they became aware of how truly severe the situation was. X was nowhere to be seen, but past the crowd, the police vehicles, the bomb squad and the officers themselves, they saw a small circle of civilians standing in a tightly compacted circle facing outwards and their hands behind their backs.

"Well look what we have here." The oh to familiar synthesized voice called from inside the small shield of people. "Only three titans to play with. What has happened to the green monkey and my ice queen?" his horrible cackling synthesized laugh grew and grew.

"Come out and fight us you coward!" Robin yelled.

"I'd really rather not. It's quite cozy in here and I'm not going anywhere while those pigs are here, and neither are my hostages." He laughed again.

"Friend. What shall we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was where the first chapter ended. I did fix it up abit, i realised i had some mistakes that needed correcting and such, now on with part two

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

**Raven's POV**

Raven had awoken from her vision alone. And for the first time in a long time felt truly alone. She looked down to where Robin's head had been previously and noticed in her hand was a note. She opened it carefully and inspected the beautifully neat and anally perfect running writing she had ever seen. _'Robin's naturally'_

**Raven, got called to the bank. Something about Red X will be back as soon as we lock him up. Starfire left you some food on your table. Please eat something.**

**Robin.**

Forever concerned about his fellow team mates. This made Raven smile as she fell back asleep, contented once again. Soon they would be back and we will be one big happy family. Or would they?

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

Robin sighed. This wasn't something the team could handle, but X was the stubborn type, and he wouldn't budge until he got his own way. He was also worried that one of the hostages might try something stupid and make X panic.

To Robin, X was like a caged wild dog, frightened but wilful, and full of fight. He looked at his team mates a moment before looking back towards the hostages, their faces all begged _'please do something.'_

Robin turned and walked towards the police officers. Looking for the Police Captain, he immediately spotted him directly behind him. He raised his hand to the Captain and gestured for him to come over, while walking towards the Captain. When they met half way they shook hands and Robin leant in close.

"I need your men to stand down. Stay close and keep on the radio. We'll call if we need you." Robin whispered and then pulled away from the Captain.

"Err..." Police Captain Isaac Lee a rather large man, the way he had waddled over reminded him of an anonymous column he had read once in the Jump City newspaper _'The definition of a pig, huffin' 'n' puffin' all over the city' _

"Look Captain, this isn't a debate, or a question. It's an order; now clear out your men!" Robin yelled in his face and then turned and looked at the rest of the police force and looked at them.

"Alright men let's move out. On to sector 12N." Cpt. Lee called out into his walkie talkie. The officers all looked around quickly, some shrugging their shoulders and other moaning and groaning, obviously disappointed to miss out on some of the action.

Once all the police cars were out of sight Red X leapt out from inside the crowd, landing just in-between the terrified hostages, that were still tied in a tight circle, and the three titans.

"This should be easy." X laughed. "You all must be so exhausted after what happened this morning. All those people completely wiped out. Scary isn't it." He faked a shiver running down his spine. And then did another just to stir the pot further. "And poor, poor Beast Boy. Why couldn't he hear that thing coming up behind him? You would think the animal would be equipped with better hearing."

He leant himself up against a light pole and looked at his gloved hands, the way you would when looking at your nails. He then rubbed his nails along his shirt to polish them, and again looked back at his still gloved hand. While he was busy showing off Starfire had built up enough anger that steam was screaming from her ears and her eyes and hands were a glow with bright green flaming bursts of energy.

X was startled by the onslaught of star bolts at first, but recovered quickly by doing two back flips and landing only inches away. He then cockily bowed down to his imaginary audience. Starfire and Robin took advantage of this and she quickly picked Robin up and threw him at X, while X was standing up.

As Robin somersaulted through the air he quickly grabbed his Bo-staff and opened up to its full length, swung it back and using his momentum and the swing he forced the bow-staff to collide with the villains masked face.

Robin swung the staff again but this time X was quick enough to dodge it and with a quick left jab into Robin's ribcage, then a slap in the face with the right before he kicked Robin's feet up and over his head. Once Robin was down X pulled his cape over his head and stuck it down with an elasticised bond that got tighter the harder the victim struggled.

X had now turned his attention over to Starfire who still had her back turned in him. He ran towards her and once he was close enough by his judgement leaped into the air. By this time Cyborg had figured out what X was after and shot a quick blast of sonic energy where the masked thief was headed. The impact hit him with an almost paralysing shock which sent him spinning away from the young alien, who until X was actually spinning away from her was completely oblivious to what was going on behind her.

Red X quickly regained his composure and flipped backwards to land on his feet before he hit the ground. "You're going to regret that Robot man." He hissed

"Yeah?" Cyborg stood his ground. "Well not before I make you pay for breaking and entering." He retorted with a _'ner ner'_ tone of voice. He raised his arm as his fist rearranged into his sonic cannon and aimed for X, but he was gone.

"Robin!" Starfire joyfully sang as she flew to the stoplight costumed hero. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "Friend you are trapped." He nodded and from the back part of his utility belt pulled out a small laser to cut himself free. But instead of cutting the bonds he cut the cape just above it, and then casually threw it behind his back.

As he looked in her direction he saw a red flash from the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards Starfire. "Starfire look out!" he watched as she went down before the words fell from his mouth. She skipped along the roads rough surface, covered in a red rope that held her arms down at her sides. This unfortunately for everyone grounded her and prevented her from fighting.

Robin looked around to find Cyborg, not too far from Starfire, deactivated and frozen in an almost all too funny position (given the circumstances). His large arms were raise up above his head with his hands reaching backwards and his head was facing to the far right his glazed over eyes looking behind him.

He heard movement to his right. He jumped quickly to face the sound and stared into the darkness that was a long, thin alleyway. Robin could hear X's footsteps, he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds coming from the steel cap boots connecting with the warm cement; much the same way he had in the cave with Snake.

He readied himself and seconds before X could make contact, Robin launched an ice disc from his belt and hit X right smack-bang in the chest, but not before X threw an x at Robin, the same one he had used on Starfire.

Both masked teens fell to the ground with a thud, they looked at each other a moment then simultaneously began to struggle to break free from their bonds before the other. Despite what they said about each other, they were amusingly matched at just about everything. While the other titans had a hard time trying to just hit the guy, Robin knew all the flaws the suit had and often exploited them for his benefit.

But X had all kinds of gadgets made to stop the titans and anyone else in their tracks. The weapons, originally made by Robin, took a person's powers or strengths and prevented them from using them. Robin broke free first. He pushed off the ground and stood ready moments after X had cracked the ice frozen around his frame and was gone in a black blur before Robin's eyes.

Robin turned to check on the rest of his team to find that not only was X gone, but Starfire had disappeared too. A black hole grew in the pit of his stomach.

'_I should have protected her! What was I thinking?'_ He thought to himself as he walked over to Cyborg to reactivate him.

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire's POV<strong>

_Jump City Park..._

The park at night was incredibly misty. The grass was sprinkled with dew and under each tree, dancing fireflies created an amazing light display. The ground and surrounding pond sparkling in their yellow glow. Not a sound passed through the wind but the silence was disturbed by a black blur and then two small figures rustling on the ground.

"Enemy Red X please let me go." Starfire's voice was stern and full of Tamaranean strength.

"Whoa there alien girl. All I need from you is a little of your star bolt energy and I'll be on my way." His voice smooth, well it would have sounded it without the synthesizer. Starfire looked at him sceptically.

"What?" She asked, but her meek voice was drowned out by the sound of a large explosion. The masked villain looked at the alien hero as she looked at him.

"Did you hear that?" they said in unison before awkwardly looking away from each other, Starfire's face red with embarrassment, while X let a small chuckle pass.

"Wanna check it out princess?" He asked as he moved for the bindings that still held her arms down at her sides. She nodded and he paused when his gloved hands touched her delicate orange skin, "on one condition?"

"You are the enemy Red X. I do not do the conditioning with your type." Her voice was strong and she turned her head to the side as a sign in itself that she wouldn't do what he wanted. By this time X had moved his hands completely away from her.

"Suit yourself." He spoke in a smart-aresy tone, even with the synthesizer. He fluidly in one motion stood up and then brushed the dust off himself. "Catch ya round princess."

"Wait!" Starfire pushed herself in his path. "You cannot leave me like this!" She pleaded.

"I thought you didn't 'condition' with the enemy."

She sighed, knowing she was defeated. She needed to investigate what the sound was. "I suppose I could do the once in a time of life." Her voice sweet and innocent.

'_For an alien, she sure knows how to get a guy to do what she wants.'_ He laughed inwardly. He knelt down and cut her loose, "I want you to give me some of that star bolt energy."

"If I do, you must do the returning of the favours for me?" he nodded silently. "As you have seen we are two members short. You must come with me to investigate the loud booming and assist the titans."

"Or what?" he pulled her up and held her close, their faces touching. Starfire was thankful he had a mask on, the situation made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Or I will not give you what you want."

"You're a hard woman to take advantage of." He chuckled as he released his grip on her and stuck out his hand to the right, "After you?" his voice irritatingly cocky.

The pair cautiously made their way over towards the rising smoke that began to darken the already black night sky. Blocking out all the hopeful twinkling stars splattered across the dark blanket, it almost seemed to condemn the city. The stench that came from the same direction of the smoke caused Starfire to choke, X seemed unaffected. _'Most likely because of the mask.'_ She thought to herself.

The closer they got the more fowl the smell was. The harder it was to breath, not only because of the smell and the smoke, but the heat. The muggy air cooking Starfire from the inside out. She began to sweat and even noticed when X pulled at his collar to try cool down.

Further they wondered into the abyss that had plagued Jump Park and Starfire knew that she had to get to the bottom of this. So onwards the pair marched. When she felt she could no longer take it she began to hear a voice. It was deep. Masculine and quite calm. She felt the rumbling, soothing voice shake her core and she felt her knees grow weak.

"Starfire!" She turned quickly to the voice and there they were. Robin and Cyborg. Both had worried and confused looks on their faces.

"Enemy Red X has promised to aid us in the looking for the other enemy of the park." She spoke sweetly and looked between all three of the boys in front.

Another explosion sounded from beneath and continued out into the open in the direction Starfire and X had been travelling.

"Let's go." Robin growled as he pushed past Red X and out past the trees into the thick smog. He vanished quickly and Cyborg was next to follow him in. X shrugged his shoulders at Starfire and they both walked in together.

"Oh my God."

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

The sound of the door busting open and heavy feet shuffling woke me up in a panic. I looked around the room and saw nothing. The lights were out, but I could hear panting and a gurgling sound that didn't sound right to me.

I slowly sat up and looked in the direction of the noise. _'This feels familiar.'_ I think to myself.

"Raven!" I hear Robin's voice, a sharp whisper that makes me jump. I clamber off the bed and cautiously make my way over to Robin and I'm assuming Cyborg due to the large shadow in front of me.

"She's hurt man." Cyborg's voice cracks and seems to have gone up one or two pitches. Cyborg turns his shoulder light on and points it to the medical bed below. I look at the bloodied heap sprawled out.

I look at the long red hair and it takes me awhile to realise its Starfire. I gasp, her complexion had been completely drained and I had not recognized her. "Oh Starfire," I say softly. "What has happened to you?" I ask her, Cyborg squeezes my shoulder and inhales deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyborg's POV<strong>

"_Can't you drive any faster man?" Robin yelled at Cyborg from the backseat of the Tcar._

"_Well there's a lot of traffic __**man**__, I'm doing the best I can." Cyborg yelled back from the driver's side seat. He glanced back in his revision mirror to the mess on his backseat._

_Robin's mask had nearly been completely burnt off on the left side, leaving his cheek bone and most of what's left of his eyebrow visible. He had two large claw marks ripping through the chest part of his costume and blood still dribbling through the rips. Both his gloves had been burnt off as well, his left hand singed black, already blistered and swollen. Blistered and covered in puss filled burn bubbles._

_But Robin wasn't yelling at Cyborg to drive faster because of the injuries he had sustained. And Cyborg certainly wasn't looking at Robin, it was Starfire's almost lifeless body draped across Robin's lap that made him drive so recklessly in his baby._

_She wasn't her glowing orange; she had faded to an almost pale pink colour. Her long red hair was mattered with dirt and blood. The small mini skirt and top stained in blood. Along her slender legs, large claw marks._

_Blood spurted out of her mouth as Cyborg turned the corner quickly. More blood started creeping out from the side of her mouth, Robin turned her head to the side so the blood spilled out onto his lap, the seat and dripped onto the floor mats._

"_Almost there girl. Come on stay with me." Cyborg said aloud. He mostly said it to reassure himself. He kept telling himself there was plenty of time. _

'_She's Tamaranean, she can make it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I pushed the boys outside of the med bay. "If I need your help I will call you." I said as I shut the door on them. I turned on the light above Starfire's bed and looked at the damage. "What on Earth was out there?" I asked Starfire, I wasn't expecting a reaction, so when she started violently coughing and spitting up blood it startled me.

I twitched slightly and then rolled Star onto her side. Grabbing the bucket from the sink with my powers and bringing it over towards the bed, I placed it on the floor under where Starfire's head was so that it would catch the vomit and blood.

This was a big job I had ahead of me and now I am starting to wish I had meditated instead of sleeping. I drift my hands all over Starfire's body to get an idea of the damage done.

Dislocated left shoulder.

Collapsed left lung.

Three broken ribs.

Numerous gashes across her back, chest, and legs,

And a severe bite mark on her right hand.

The bite looked like nothing I had ever seen before. I decided the best course of action would be to patch up all her wounds. I thought about the process needed to create new skin and erasing the scar tissue. The scars wouldn't all be gone, and especially against her orange skin they were likely to stick out. I also didn't want to waste too much energy on something like that when I still had more work to do.

Once I cleaned her up I take her clothes off quickly, slightly embarrassed, but I know she would do it for me too. It's nice to have another girl in the house. I took care of her collapsed lung and the broken ribs. I then ran my hands over her body to heal the claw marks and dressed her for the next stage in healing poor Starfire.

The dislocated shoulder wasn't something I could do on my own so I called the boys back in. They looked pretty bad too and Cyborg had lost an arm. He was in the middle of reattaching a new one so he wasn't going to be much help. But Robin's burnt hand needed immediate attention.

When he came towards me the stench of his rotten burnt flesh made me gag and my eyes water. I watched him pull away from me. I held out my hand and encased his deformed hand in my magic and gently pulled it towards me so I could look at it.

He had if possible 4th degree burns, I could see his thumb bone and joint. I slowly regrew the tendons, veins, muscles and skin and cleaned up the blisters and then the large gashes on his chest. His eyebrow hair "unfortunately" enough would have to grow back all on its own.

"Robin, I need you to help me pop her shoulder back in." I said quickly, before I turned to Cyborg I seen him raise his eyebrows at me. "Cyborg, do you remember when you thought it would be a good idea if you took bags of blood from each of us for situations like these?"

He nodded while he fidgeted with his arm.

"Did you get some of Starfire's?" This time he looked up at me and stopped fidgeting.

"We had problems storing her blood. It vaporised when I put it in the fridge. I can see if the bags I took survived but I doubt it." He muttered as he walked out of the med bay, again fixing his arm.

I looked back over to Robin who was visibly shaking. "If you can't do it Robin I can get Beast Boy to do it?" I looked around the room to see he wasn't there. "Where's B-"

"WhatdoyaneedmetodoRaven?" He spurted out.

"What? Oh, I need you to hold her down while I pop the socket back into her joint. It'll hurt and I don't exactly want to be on the other of her 'righteous fury'" I smiled at him and he looked down at the sad form that was once the beautiful alien princess.

"Ok." Robin said as he positioned himself to sit by her shoulders on the bed. "Hey Rae have you seen this?"

I looked at what he was looking at. "The bite wound." I said absent-minded-ly. I reached for it and then I felt time slow and my body grow hot. The room faded away from my vision and all I could see was smoke...

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly everything moves quickly, I'm moving somewhere else. Blurring buildings fly past, I can see the large T-shaped tower in the distance, cracked in half and looking more like a distorted 'n' rather than a 'T'. <em>

_A violently sharp turn and I can see that I'm headed for..._

_The park..._

_I hear deep, rumbling laughter almost like a rolling thunder cloud coming from inside the park. And that smell. The smells of burnt rotting flesh, burning wood and concrete tingle at my nose. All these sensations making me dizzy._

_I've come to a stop in the middle of a clearing. I feel someone's arms on me. The warmth from another being resting against me, invading my personal space. My arms are tightly bound at my sides and my powers don't feel right. I can't seem to seep through the bonds that hold me or these arms._

_Whoever it is that is holding me, gently places me on the ground, I see Red X's mask dancing in front of me. He makes conversation with me but I cannot hear what he is saying, I feel myself reply, I can't hear what I'm saying either._

_There's an explosion in the distance, the two of us quickly head for the site and there we see Robin and Cyborg, who look just as unpleased with my companion as I am._

_My two team mates head into the smoke and past the trees. Then I follow behind them, X at my side and once I make it past the trees the breath feels as though it's been knocked right out of me. The site before me is nothing like what I had expected. The earth has a large gaping tear ripping through the park, the smoke rising from the widest part. The stench coming from it is almost unbearable. _

_I can hear X throwing up in his mask behind me, which earns him a snide remark from the boy wonder. Amidst the smoke the shadow of a large creature begins to grow. Something with long skinny arms and legs, a large bulky torso, and what looks like the world's longest fingers._

_The creature clambers its way out of the crater and slowly trots toward us. The head is shaped with a long snout, eye balls that stick out like a chameleon, large round orbs that swivel around with ease. As I look at its rather large snout I notice the set of jaws attached to it. Long sharp dagger like teeth, I also observe that there are rows and rows of those razor sharp teeth; inside this gob I can see a long slimy forked tongue._

_The fingers I realise aren't fingers at all, but long claws sharpened down to a point. Glistening in the light coming from the flames in the crater, behind the thing in front of us. And then suddenly it spots us, its snout rising to a snarl, a wicked gurgle slipping from it throat. Its clawed paws tighten and then stretch out, and before our eyes it swiftly disappears._

_I hear it running around in all directions. How can it move so quickly? I hear it on the left and then on the right, in the trees and behind us. I hear Robin groan and when I turn to see him, he's gone. I see that I am the only one left standing._

_I don't give myself away, I stay silent. Maybe it won't see me if I don't move, if I don't give myself away. I feel the hot breath on the back of my neck. I raise my hand to hit it away but not before I feel hot poison hit my veins. The burning of a thousand fires singes my hand and just as suddenly as the thing appears it's gone._

_My mind grows fogy, my head feels heavy and then lighter all at the same time. My body tingles and I stagger to the left and fall into the bushes. My mind races, the world starts to spin and I feel my body tremor. Sweat dripping down my sides and my face. _

_I hear the beast sniffing around my body. It's at my feet on all fours, through my hazy eyes I see it has fur; one of its eyes catches me looking at it. It climbs on top of me, with all my strength I try to push it off, but I can't control my limbs, instead I grab at it, and rip out a chunk of fur._

_It howls in displeasure and claws at me, another shot of venom rushing through my body, I feel the weight being lifted off me, and I hear Robin shouting something at Cyborg. I feel Robins arms wrap around me as he whispers something in my ear. I hand the clump of fur to Cyborg and the three of us head for the car._

_It's so hot. We move out of the trees and smoke, and as the smoke starts to clear and I can see the outline of the cities buildings. As we move forward out of the smoke I see the horror before me. The sky a deep red, the deepest red I ever saw, storm clouds raged above the ocean in the distance. _

_The entire city is alight with flames._

* * *

><p>"Yo Raven? I think she's coming to." Cyborg's gentle voice laced with confusion is the first words I hear.<p>

I feel dazed and my mind is foggy. My soul self took me away from my body too long. I slowly open my eyes, I see Robin and Cyborg staring down at me, their faces pale and ghostly. I stand up off the med room floor, with the help of Cyborg and dust myself off. I calm my nerves and look up at them, my heart heavy and beating loud in my ears.

"I know what attacked the city."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Six<strong>**.**

So? What did y'all think? oh please tell me, i am dying to hear/read your responses!

**-Moe**


	7. Is there any Questions?

**Is there any questions?**

**Author's Note:** Hello beautiful readers! Ok this isn't a chapter update and I'm sorry if I've burst any bubbles :( I am currently writing/researching for my next chapter and I'm having the team answer questions about what is currently happening to the city and whats attacking the city etcetera and well I cant answer any questions if I don't know how much of the story to give away just yet and how much you want to become unconfused about and just yeah haha.

So you can either review or IM me with the questions you guys would like the titans to answer and i'll do my best. It would really help move the story along. I promise it will be uploaded as soon as its perfected. :)

_Examples:  
>"are aliens attacking the city?"<br>"are terrorists attacking the city?"_

If that helps?  
>Once again sorry for uploading this instead of a chapter, I just thought this might be a little fun and make the story a little interactive.<br>**-Moe**


End file.
